We propose the formation of the Duke University Molecular Imaging Center (DUMIC) consisting of a consortium of cancer researchers and imaging scientists. The goals of the program are to a) develop the integrated technologies required for multi-modality molecular imaging in small animals, b) apply these technologies to important basic questions in cancer research, c) effectively disseminate the technologies, and d) train the next generation of technologists and scientists in the use of these technologies. More specifically, we will provide an infrastructure to allow cancer researchers at Duke to exploit and integrate the following imaging resources: l) In viva magnetic resonance microscopy to 50 x 50 x 50 microns (1.25 x 10-4 mm3) and magnetic resonance histology to 10 x 10 x 10 microns (1 x 10-6 mm3), 2) X-ray microscopy to 20 x 20 microns @ 10 ms temporal resolution, 3) Optical imaging for detection of luciferase reporter gene expression in vivo with sensitivity down to 1000 cells and spatial resolution down to 50 microns, 4) microSPECT to spatial resolution of less than or equal to 1 x 1 x 1 millimeters, 5) microPET to spatial resolution of less than or equal to 2 x 2 x 2 millimeters, 6) State-of-the-art animal support with real-time physiologic monitoring, 7) A unified image analysis environment to facilitate integration of imaging studies.